Taking as stand against Spiker and Sponge/Mickey and the gang to the rescue
Here is how James Henry Trotter stands up for himself in Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach. As the crowd vouch for James, the officer has to silence them for a minute. Officer: All right! All right! All right! Let's get to the bottom of this. This thing is a peach. All right. I'll buy that. Now, does somebody want to tell me how it got here? James Henry Trotter: We attached it to a hundred seagulls. Aunt Spiker: Seagulls!? (laughs) James Henry Trotter: That's what happened! Me and Miss Spider and the centipede and the old green grasshopper. Aunt Spiker: (as everyone laughs at him) I think he's gone mad. This is all something he dreamed up. James Henry Trotter: Well, maybe it started that way, as a dream, but doesn't everything? Those buildings, these lights, this whole city! Somebody had to dream about it first, and maybe that's what I did. I dreamed about coming here, but then I did it. Aunt Spiker: The poor boy needs his medicine. Aunt Sponge: Yes. Aunt Spiker: So, we'll just take him. Aunt Sponge: And the peach. Aunt Spiker: Back to our cozy little house on the hill. Come along. You're going home with us. James Henry Trotter: No I'm not. Aunt Spiker: (tilts her head back in a creepy way and her smile disappears) What did you say? James Henry Trotter: I said, "No I'm not!" I hate that house and that cold room and how I was always hungry. Aunt Spiker: All right, that's enough! James Henry Trotter: And how you beat me! Then, the crowd gasped in horror. Aunt Sponge: He's lying! Woman: They beat him up?! Boy: They beat him? James Henry Trotter: And told me I was nothing! Aunt Sponge: Shut up! Aunt Spiker: Shut up! Shut up! Miss Kitty Mouse: (to herself about James) That's it, James, go for it! James Henry Trotter: No! Not this time! I flew the giant peach across the ocean. I landed on top of the tallest building in the world. I MADE IT! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S NOTHING, YOU ARE! AND I'M NEVER GOING BACK WITH YOU! NOT ME AND NOT THE PEACH! Aunt Spiker: How dare you speak to us this way! As both she and Aunt Sponge grabs the fireman's axes, James has to avoid them. Bernard: James! Watch out! Basil of Baker Street: He's in trouble! Miss Kitty Mouse: Let's hope Mickey and the others aren't too late! Then, James climbs up to the top of the truck and finds himself trapped, the cops blows their whistles and several adults try to protect some of the children. Old Green Grasshopper: James, up here! As James looked up, it was Mickey and the rest of his and James' friends. Glowworm: Hello, we are here! (as a green light shines down from above) Mr. Centipede: Hey, Buddy! Aunt Sponge: What are they? Mickey Mouse: Hiya, James. (chuckles) Did you miss us? Glowworm: Young James! Mr. Centipede: Hey, Jimmy! Goofy: We're here! (chuckles) Robin Hood: We're coming for you, James! Sylvia Marpole: Don't worry! Help is here! Aunt Spiker: Bugs! Mr. Centipede: Need a little help down there? Aunt Sponge: Giant bugs! (as she and Spiker screams) Timon: Scare the shrews! Mr. Centipede: Hey, You old biddies! (blows raspberry) Aunt Sponge: Help! Help us! As for Dumbo, Orville, and Wilbur, they begin to arrive as well. Orville: Hey, James! Wilbur: We're coming, Buddy! Mrs. Ladybug: Here we are, Dear! Earthworm: Hurrah, James! James Henry Trotter: I told you they were real! Miss Spider: Requesting clearance to land! As they all landed, Genie makes his special appearance for Mickey. Genie: Make way for Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse: Time to teach Spiker and Sponge a lesson! Rafiki: (chuckles) Any story worth telling is worth telling twice! Rocko the Rockhopper: You said it, Rafiki. James Henry Trotter: Miss Spider, throw me a string! So, Miss Spider takes out her web and throws some down to James and the heroes. The crowd gazes in wonder as to what they are going to do. Then one by one, James and the heroes lasso the two evil women with the web, holding them together like capturing a wild bull. James Henry Trotter: Okay, pull them up! Aunt Sponge: Help! Then, the two evil women scream their heads off as they are being hoisted in the air. Aunt Sponge: Where are we going?! James Henry Trotter: Spin them around! Mickey Mouse: Mr. Grasshopper, do your stuff! Aunt Sponge: You little...! So, the Old Green Grasshopper kicks Spiker and Sponge, making them spin around and around. Bernard: It's payback time! At last, the Old Green Grasshopper spin them around. James Henry Trotter: Wrap them tightly! With that, Miss Spider uses her webs to tie up the two evil women as their wigs fall off. James Henry Trotter: Tighter! Tighter! Max Goof: You got it, James! At last, they tied up Spiker and Sponge. Officer: Well, I'll be a... The kid was telling the truth. Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker: (struggle to breathe) Maid Marian: That'll teach them. Then, the cop realizes that James was right about them and has had enough with Spiker and Sponge. Officer: Get those two creeps outta here!! So, the crane men and the police officers take the two mentally deranged aunts away for good. Miss Kitty Mouse: That took care of those shrews. Sylvia Marpole: Serves them right for abusing James and making him starving! Photographer #1: Stop the presses! I got a new front page! "Mickey Mouse with Big Bugs In The Big Apple." Photographer #2: In big, bold print: "Mickey Mouse Helps Little Lindy Flies Giant Peach." Photographer #3: "Half-Pint Hero, And His Misfit Pals." Just as a celebration was made, James started introducing his friends. James Henry Trotter: Everyone, these are my friends. The ones I've been telling you about! Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Sylvia Marpole, and Pluto! Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Hey, Everybody! James Henry Trotter: Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Repliku! Sora: Hi, Everyone! James Henry Trotter: Isa, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Terra-Xehanort, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Professor Ludwig von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewy and Louie, Betina Beakley, Webby Vanderquack, Gyro Gearloose, Herman the Bootle Beetle, Bubba the Cave Duck, Tootsie, Launchpad McQuack, Dijon, Faris Djinn, the Beagle Babes, Storkules, Lena De Spell, Gene the Genie, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Xandra, Pete, Jiminy Cricket, Max Goof, Mona, P.J., Bobby Zimmeruski, Stacey, Tank, Bowser, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Rat and Mole, Angus MacBadger, Robin Hood, Little John, Lady Marian, Benjamin and Natasha, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Trigger and Nutsy, Merlin, Archimedes, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, and Dopey, Jack Skellington, Sally, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Zero, Dr. Finkelstein, Jewel, the Gummi Bears: Zummi, Tummi, Grammi, Gruffi, Sunni, Cubbi, and Gusto, Artie Deco, Iago, Genie, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Jar Jar Binks, Chewbacca, R2-D2, C-3PO, BB-8, D-0, Cassian Andor, Jyn Erso, Chirrut Îmwe, Baze Malbus, K-2SO, Bodhi Rook, Admiral Ackbar, Chopper, C2-B5, L3-37, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Olivia Flaversham, Fidget, Abigail, Edger, Russell, Cornelius, Michelle, Jacquimo, Berkeley Beetle, Mrs. Toad, Grundel, Gringo, Mozo, Mr. Mole, Mrs. Fieldmouse, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, the Beetle Boys: Stump, Root, Twig, and Bark, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Stanley, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror, the Simpsons: Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie, Orville, Wilbur, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jaq and Gus, Roquefort, Bernard, Bianca, Jake, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, and Kitty Mouse! Launchpad McQuack: Hey there! James Henry Trotter: Mr. Centipede! Mr. Centipede: Hi. James Henry Trotter: Old Green Grasshopper! Old Green Grasshopper: My pleasure. James Henry Trotter: Earthworm, Mrs. Ladybug! Mrs. Ladybug: Charmed. James Henry Trotter: Miss Spider, and the Glowworm! Glowworm: God bless the colonies. Little Boy: Could we eat some of your peach? Mr. Centipede: It won't keep forever. James Henry Trotter: Go ahead! So, the crowd cheers and throws down tons of confetti. All of the children in New York gather and start gobbling down the giant peach like no tomorrow. Little Boy #2: Hey, what was your name? James Henry Trotter: It's James! Homer Simpson: Woo hoo! (as he starts eating the peach as well) Then, the crowd continues to cheer and people continue eating the giant peach. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225